6 Purnama
by seokyoondan
Summary: Biarkan ruangan putih yang suci itu menjadi saksi bisu penderitaan Yoongi setelah Jung Hoseok meninggalkannya. "Jung Hoseok... tolong aku..." HopeGa, Yaoi, bottom!Yoongi. Drama picisan


**6** **Purnama**

 **by seokyoondan**

 **Rating: M (for bloody scene, perhaps?)**

 **Genre: Psycology, Romace, Drama, Hurt**

 **Length: 641 words**

 **" _Jung Hoseok... tolong aku."_**

\--

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu, tepatnya lima purnama yang lalu dan akan menjadi enam purnama sebentar lagi. Tidak ada apapun yang tersisa, selain sebuah luka menganga di hatinya yang tidak akan pernah terobati. Seiring waktu, kini rasanya luka itu sudah membusuk, membekas secara permanen. Luka yang tidak pantas diobati, namun merupakan sesuatu yang pantas dipertahankan, dirasakan dalam-dalam sampai mati.

Rasa sakit itu cantik. Apalagi kristal bening yang jatuh dari matanya setiap rasa sakit dirasakan mulai memaksakan diri untuk memecah ketenangan. Dan jilatan api yang menjadi musuh air mata akan menjadi trauma tersendiri baginya. Trauma yang membuatnya tercekik, sesak nafas dan mungkin saja mati.

Min Yoongi, memang tipikal seseorang yang berjiwa sekuat baja. Orang yang lebih suka menyamarkan perasaannya pada siapapun, namun bukan berarti ia tidak punya perasaan. Lantas, apa yang membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya jikalau itu bukan sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta? Benar. Cinta yang membuatnya layaknya seseorang yang tengah menjalani terapi di rumah sakit jiwa karena penyakit halusinasi.

Tidak, memang begitu adanya.

Dinding putih sempit dan tinggi itu menjadi saksi bisu dimana Yoongi dijauhi dari dunia luar. Ranjang putih dan selimutnya yang tipis jadi pelampiasan amarah dan rasa sakitnya. Dimana ia mulai akan berteriak, lalu tertawa kesetanan dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya, tanpa Jung Hoseok yang menghapusnya. Juga tiada hari baginya untuk tidak meneriakan nama Jung Hoseok.

Lantas siapa yang patut disalahkan? Tidak ada. Semua orang menganggap semuanya murni kesalahan namun Yoongi selalu menyalahkan takdir. Ia menyalahkan takdir yang dengan tega memisahkan dirinya dengan Hoseok. Ia menyalahkan jilatan api yang dengan hebat memeluk rumahnya, lalu Hoseok datang dan mengajaknya pergi untuk bertahan hidup. Berakhir dengan Jung Hoseok yang kini telah mati, dengan lemari yang terbakar berada diatas tubuhnya ketika Yoongi berhasil menghirup oksigen. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, yang seharusnya mati saat itu -bukan Hoseok.

"Jung Hoseok... Jung Hoseok..."

Dan lagi Min Yoongi bersua, serak dan sendu. Tanganya terangkat menggenggam udara. Matanya sudah bengkak dan memerah. Tidak ada air mata yang mengalir dari sana, air matanya sudah habis. Ia sendiri sudah lelah dengan nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat, membuat tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

Ia hanya mencoba memanggil nama Hoseok dengan harapan sosok itu akan datang dan membawa Yoongi pergi ke tempat yang sama dengannya. Agar Yoongi bisa menyampaikan rasa bersalahnya berkali-kali pada sosok itu. Juga menceritakan seberapa sakitnya ditinggalkan itu.

"Jung Hoseok, maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

Tangannya jatuh, ia tidak punya tenaga lagi. Baik kaki dan tangannya terasa tidak berguna. Suara jam yang berdetak sesaat mendominasi udara membuat Yoongi kembali merasa sesaak. Mulutnya terbuka, berusaha menarik nafas sebisa mungkin. Bayangan asap-asap berwarna kelabu memenuhi kepalanya, matanya terasa perih. Merah dan gelap. Panas dan menyesakkan. Ia mulai terbatuk-batuk. Seakan ada kerikil yang menyumbat alat respirasinya.

"Jung Hoseok... tolong aku...

tolong aku...

tolong aku...

aku tidak kuat lagi..."

Yoongi kembali menderita. Rasa sakit akan kehilangan ditambah penderitaan di bawah rasa bersalah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Perlahan tubuh itu melemah. Ia mulai tidak bisa merasakan kakinya, lalu tangannya. Dan sebentar lagi pengelihatannya akan tertutup rapat.

Namun sebelum semua itu terjadi, ia bisa melihat Jung Hoseok tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Ia merasakan kecupan di keningnya yang lembut -membuat seakan tubuhnya ringan lalu terbang. Ada tangan yang hangat membelai pipinya.

Itu Hoseok yang ia rindukan.

Hoseok yang ia cintai.

" _ **Hyung, aku datang. Sekarang ayo pergi."**_

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu, tepatnya lima purnama yang lalu dan genap menjadi enam purnama mulai detik ini. Tidak ada apapun yang tersisa, selain sebuah luka menganga di hatinya yang tidak akan pernah terobati.

Ditambah kini tubuh seseorang tanpa jiwa yang tengah berbaring di kamar kosong, namun anehnya...

sosok itu tersenyum.

*

" _Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika seandainya aku sakit, Hoseok-ah?"_ _"Tentu saja datang dan mengobatimu, Hyung."_ " _Bagaimana kalau kamu berada di tempat yang sangat jauh? Luar kota mungkin?"_ _"Aku akan menemuimu dan mengobati lukamu. Walau mungkin sedikit lama. Yang pasti, aku akan menemuimu."_ _"Jadi aku harus bertahan?"_ _"Tentu saja. Lagipula aku tahu kau seseorang yang tangguh, Hyung."_ _"Huh. Baiklah."_ _"Dasar tsundere. Rasanya aku benar-benar menyukaimu, tidak, aku mencintaimu."_ _"Dasar._ _Aku juga, Jung Hoseok_. _Aku_ _juga."_

 _*FIN*_

Aku kembali. Niatnya mau bikin sequel Lüge, tapi malah bikin ff abal ini. Ceritanya juga pasaran ya hm...

Dan saya mau minta maaf karena selalu menistakan otp kesayangan ini. Entah menurut saya kalo ga ada death chara itu kaya kurang bumbu /taboked/

Sekian saja deh. Btw, kalian kalau mau request ff boleh/? soalnya aku lagi author block siapa tau kalo ada yang request jadinya ga author block lagi .y

Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak!

Salam Sope,

seokyoondan


End file.
